Work Schedule
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Julius abre los labios, dispuesto a discutir, más Ace no está dispuesto a oír una palabra más. Quiere un uso muy diferente para los labios del otro. Oh si, aquella sería otra muy productiva tarde de trabajo. Ace&Julius. One-Shoot. Regalo para Karin.


**Disclaimer:** Quin Rose —quien aún creo nos envía señales de ser un fundanshi de closet—.

**Pareja:** Mi primer Ace/Julius. Snif, snif.

**Advertencias:** Ace (Este tipo es tan altamente genial y peligroso a la vez, que su sola presencia debe ser advertida, puñetas). Posible OoC. Se me saldrá uno que otro insulto a Alice entre líneas, estoy segura. Uhm Yaoi (_duh_).

**Dedicado:** A Karin. Nope, no es tu regalo de Navidad. Tómalo como un "Es para ti, porque hablar-mensajear contigo es asombroso y tus dibujos son hermosos". Ver el dibujo de ellos que pusiste en DA me inspiró (Como con todo, eres mi musa de HNKNA~).

* * *

**Work Schedule**

Escucha unas voces tras la puerta, y se detiene unos segundos a oír con atención. Si, es fisgonear, y no le importa. Si además de enterarse de la conversación que hay en la habitación continua es descubierto por el arreglador de almas y esto hace molestar, se dará por bien servido. Pega el rostro un poco, apoyando su oreja derecha contra la superficie de madera. Reconoce la primera voz al instante: _Julius_. La sabe reconocer más que la del latoso de Peter que vive en el mismo castillo que él, y también la capta más rápido que el mismo tono de su reina, Vivaldi. El otro tono es algo agudo y femenino…_femenino_.

Retira el rostro de la puerta. _Alice Liddell_. ¿Ayudando de nuevo a Julius? Pues que interesante~… Compone su sonrisa de enero a enero, y se retira la máscara un tanto manchada de sangre antes de dirigir la mano derecha al pomo de la puerta y abrir de forma estrepitosa y mal educada.

«— ¡Cuánto me he tardado en llegar!» Anuncia, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura con naturalidad. Las dos personas dentro de la habitación giran a mirarle de inmediato, parando lo que hacen. La rubia compone una sonrisa de regreso, mientras que el otro hombre entrecierra los ojos y ve al caballero de corazones con poca gracia.

«—Eso es porque siempre te pierdes….»

«— ¿Eh? No, no debe ser por eso.» Responde, mientras gira un poco el rostro y le dirige otra sonrisa radiante, que Julius por supuesto ignora olímpicamente. Tsk, Ace llegando a ser escandaloso y a interrumpir su trabajo. _Vaya novedad._

«—Hola Ace.» Saluda la única fémina (sin contar a Vivaldi) que ahora hay en Wonderland, llevando una charola en manos. Apreció una tetera, un par de tazas, dos cucharas y algo de azúcar. «— ¿Qué tal estás?».

«—Oh, ¿tomando el té?» Ignora su pregunta, y de hecho, también ignora el cordial saludo. «Creí que eso se hacía en la mansión Sombrerero.» Ríe con ánimo, y se pasa ambos brazos tras el cuello. «Si querías tomar el té debiste ir allí Alice, no está bien romper las reglas.»

La aludida parpadea y el relojero regresa su mirada hacia Ace, alzando una ceja. Por su parte el castaño continúa sonriendo animadamente, tras soltar una frase que entre líneas claramente decía un sutil _"Lárgate"_. El silencio persiste un minuto completo, y todos parecen incómodos con este. Todos, menos Ace. A él, literalmente, no le importa.

«—Uhm~…supongo que pude haber ido, pero Julius fue quien me pidió un poco….» Murmura ella, tratando de entender del todo la frase de Ace, aunque muchas cosas que el de rojo suele decir no comprende del todo y decide no darle muchas vueltas. «—Además, no siempre en la mansión están haciendo fiestas de té.»

«—Oh, bueno Alice, de hecho….» el castaño se rasca una mejilla, como si intentase recordar algo. «Blood y Elliot hacen fiestas de té todo el tiempo, otra cosa es que no te inviten*.» Compone otra sonrisa y se poya contra un mueble bajo repleto de relojes recién arreglados, sentándose sobre este. «Aquí también hacemos _fiestas de té_, 'lástima' que nunca estas presente….»

«— ¡Ace! » Julius se incorpora de repente, golpeando con las palmas de las manos la mesa en la cual trabajo. La mirada colérica del único _jugador_ neutro se encuentra con la del relajado y divertido asesino. «— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no recostarte allí? Echarás a perder todos los relojes que he arreglado.»

Por supuesto, una perfecta coartada, cuando en realidad ambos saben que solo lo ha hecho parar para que no suelte la lengua sobre lo 'fructíferas y productivas' que son sus 'tardes de trabajo'. Ese maldito tipo, lo saca de quicio con tana facilidad~. Alice mira a Ace, de nuevo sin haber comprendido del todo su frase, y luego a Julius. Es tan inusual verlo por fuera de su actitud tranquila e inexpresiva.

«—Este….» La rubia gira a mirar al Monrey. «— ¿Quieres otra taza de té, Julius? Estoy segura de que esta vez me quedará mejor.» Asegura, y al segundo siguiente escucha el sonido de algo filoso cortando el aire. Ace desenfunda la espada que lleva en el cinto, y al hacerlo esta queda a pocos centímetros del rosto de la forastera, quien observa la hoja de mental cerca de sí misma, atónita. Un instante después, el castaño posa el mango de la espada contra el vidrio del mueble en el cual está cómodamente sentado; acto seguido, da dos golpecitos contra este.

«—Mira, es muy resistente.» Informa, mirando a Julius, que le regresa la mirada con reprobación. «—No le pasará nada al mueble y sus relojes.» Una nueva sonrisa llena de carisma y buen ánimo, mientras guarda de nuevo la espada igual o más untada de sangre que él.

«—No saques tu espada aquí, podrías romper algo o lastimar a alguien.»

Ace ríe tranquilamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño.

«—Claro que no. No te lastimaría Julius.» Para nadie ha sido un secreto que no ha dicho nada sobre lastimar a la rubia, pero antes de que esta tenga la oportunidad de notarlo, acota rápidamente. «—La reina quiere verte, Alice.»

«— ¿A mí?» pregunta, extrañada. Hacía mucho que no se veía con Vivaldi.

«—Creo que eres la única Alice aquí, a menos que sea el segundo nombre de Julius…» una vez más, una nueva mirada molesta del de cabellos largos. _Por Dios_. Molestarlo es _tan_ divertido.

«—Vale.» Le mira un tanto enfadada. Han sido demasiadas frases en su contra por un día, ¿no? Incluso tratándose de Ace (quien, por cierto, continúa sin borrar su espléndida sonrisa, digna de aparecer en un comercial) «—Voy para allá.»

«—Es buena idea, ya sabes cómo se pone su majestad. Tiene esa maña de andar cortando cabezas.» Lo dice como si fuera un divertido comentario que acotar, y mientras lo pronuncia, desliza el dedo índice por su garganta, indicando el recorrido que haría un hacha al atravesar el cuello de alguien.

«—Ya…entonces iré más aprisa.» Deja la charola sobre la mesa del de cabellos entre azul oscuro y morado tenue.

«—Ah~, por cierto Alice. En verdad deberías ir a la mansión cuando quieras té…». Julius rueda los ojos, convencerlo de que era él quien quería sería un caso perdido. La joven asiente, sonriendo levemente. No podrá negar, que en medio de todo, esa actitud amistosa de Ace mezclado con verle manchado de sangre es totalmente aterradora. No, no lo negará. _Le tiene cierto miedo a Ace_.

«—Pero, en serio no creo que estén tomando té todo el tiempo.»

Ace se encoge de hombros, y la de ojos azules decide dar por terminada la conversación, así que se despide rápidamente de ambos, antes de irse en dirección al castillo de la reina de corazones. El castaño permanece tan tranquilo y fresco como siempre, empezando a caminar cual _Pedro por su casa_ por toda la habitación, dando pasos largos y lentos. Julius lo observa de reojo, mientras continúa reparando el reloj que tiene en frente. En verdad que lo saca de sus casillas con tanta facilidad.

«— ¿Podrías quedarte quieto, Ace?».

El otro le mira con un rostro que arrancaría miles de suspiros con facilidad. _Esa maldita sonrisa_, piensa Julius, apretando un poco ambos puños. No _soportaba_ aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y contagiosa que siempre tenía Ace. No _soportaba_ que le sonriera por todo. No _soportaba_ el hecho de que siempre —de algún modo que no lograba entender del todo— lograba convencerlo con esa sonrisa suya. Y, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, tampoco podía soportar que Ace le sonriera de ese modo a todo el mundo. Nunca lo diría, no. Pero se había descubierto a sí mismo pensándolo en una de las reuniones de Wonderland. _Odiaba que Ace les sonriera de 'ese' modo a todos_.

¿Por qué?

Quién sabe, quizás solo el hecho de que si esa sonrisa lo convencía de las estupideces del castaño, debería ser solo dirigida a su persona, ¿no?

Parpadea un par de veces, y trata de no pensar idioteces. "He trabajado mucho" se dice, en su cabeza, regresando a su reloj, más cuando menos lo nota, tiene al de espada sentado en la mesa donde trabaja, inclinado hacia él.

«— ¿Qué haces?» Pregunta Julius, frunciéndole el ceño.

«—Te veo trabajar.» se encoge de hombros, y de nuevo una sonrisa esplendorosa, mientras cierra los ojos y gira un poco el rostro.

«—No molestes Ace.»

«—Dijiste que me quedara quiero, ahora estoy quieto.»

«— ¿No se supone que tienes trabajo que hacer, o algo?»

Un segundo después, se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, pues el caballero tira de un golpe todo lo que todo lo que hay sobre la mesa y pasa las piernas sobre el ahora escritorio vacío, para así dejarlas contra el otro lado de la misma. Ahora está sentado mirando en dirección a Julius.

«— ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Vas a dañar por completo el reloj!» Le grita, enfadado. Ace parece simplemente encantado de verle tan molesto, y solo lo toma del mentón.

«—Podrás arreglarlo, siempre puedes hacerlo.» El de largos cabellos bufa y se suelta de él, dándole un golpe en la mano que lo sostiene. El castaño suelta una carcajada, y se queda observándolo en silencio. Usualmente, el relojero disfruta del silencio, pero simplemente no puede hacerlo cuando sabe al de gabardina roja enfrente de él, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Odia los largos silencios en presencia de Ace, _porque además sabe que algo debe estar planeado ese cabrón como para quedarse callado tanto tiempo_.

«— ¿Para que necesitaba Vivaldi a Alice? » Intenta sacar algún tema, incorporándose, con intención de ir a recoger el reloj que el otro ha tirado al suelo sin cuidado. Y también para recoger todas las herramientas, claro.

Su acompañante se encoge de hombros.

«—No la necesita.»

Julius no alcanza ni a dar un paso. Le mira sin comprender.

«— ¿Qué?»

«—Mentí para que se fuera.» Se baja de la mesa, dejando caer los pies con simpleza en el suelo. «—Ya encontrará algo que hacer.» Acota, de muy buen ánimo.

«— ¿Cómo ir a tomar el té?» cuestiona, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja. «— ¿Desde cuándo siempre hay fiestas de té en la mansión del Sombrerero?».

«—Uhm, bueno…siempre que me pierdo y llego allí están en eso. O, casi siempre». Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

«—Claro, que conveniente. Llegar allí cada vez que te pierdes….»

Ace entrecierra los ojos y avanza un paso hacia él, juntando su frente con la de Julius. Es un tanto más alto que él. Al tiempo, lleva ambas manos a su cabello largo, enredando los dedos en este y jalándolo un poco, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

«—Deberías tener cuidado cuando dices eso, no querrás que mis oídos lo identifiquen como celos.» susurra, tras invadir de forma irreverente su espacio personal. Julius suelta un "Tsk", mirándole con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño sonrojo sobre las mejillas. «—Y, como ya dije…al parecer el sombrero y la liebre siempre tienen fiestas de té, otra cosa es que no inviten a nadie más…». Suelta un risa, mirando a los ojos de Julius, quien aunque lo desea, se sabe incapaz de romper su contacto visual. «—También tenemos de esas, 'fiestas de té'…solo que nosotros le llamamos 'horas de trabajo', ¿no es verdad?»

Julius abre los labios, dispuesto a discutir, más Ace no está dispuesto a oír una palabra más por parte de quien arregla los _corazones_ en Wonderland. Quiere un uso muy diferente para los labios del otro. Acorta la distancia y junta sus labios. El de cabello largo primero intenta de resistirse, intentando no corresponder, pero luego de un rato simplemente se rinde ante los labios de Ace. No puede evitarlo. Jamás puede evitar caer en las redes del asesino y su "ayudante". El castaño lo acorrala contra la mesa, ahora introduciendo la lengua en la boca contraria. Desliza las manos enfundadas por las infinitas hebras de su compañero, mientras se las arregla para poner una rodilla entre las piernas de Julius.

« —No…Ace…ahora~…no….» Intenta protestar, contra los labios del otro. Este lo encierra más entre su cuerpo y la mesa.

«—No, no, Julius. Recuerda que tú mismo lo dijiste…_se supone que tengo 'trabajo' que hacer_.» Y una vez más, ocupa sus labios en el Monrey.

Oh si~, aquella sería otra muy productiva tarde de trabajo continuo e incesante en la torre del reloj.

* * *

Este One-Shoot fue inspirado en el siguiente FanArt:

_http: / / kurosaki-karin. deviantart. com / # / d34pfm5_

**Copyright**. Kurosaki-Karin.

* * *

**Notas:** En verdad, Ace es un cabronazo genial. FTW. Amo a este personaje, y hace una pareja encantadora con Julius. Me lo imagino siento así, todo molesto, dándole el coñazo todo el día. Definitivamente el encantaría verlo molesto (pero no tanto como verlo bajo su cuerpo, sonrojado y jadeante…kukukú~. Aunque, Dios, Julius debe amanecer con unos severos dolores de espalda, ¿no creen? Siendo Ace el sádico que es, tal vez le encantaría darle S&M al relojero xDDD, pero, en mi headcanon…no podría _lastimar_ a Julius, así que solo lo haría cuando está muy cachondo y porque sabe que en el fondo el de cabellos largos también lo disfruta —nosebleed—. Seh, definitivamente Ace pondría a Julius a morder almohada con unas cuantas noches repletas de S&M. No por nada es el personaje más fuerte del manga —no lo digo yo, lo dice Wiki-sama. Y si lo dice Wiki-sama, es ley—). Luego escribiré uno donde están con más gente. Como dije, Ace daría el coñazo y lo abrazaría y cosas así en público, para enojarlo. LOL. Son amor estos dos.

**Karin:** Espero lo disfrutaras, como te dije, no es tu regalo de Navidad (Sabes que será un Blood/Elliot~). Me inspiré al ver el dibujo que hiciste de ellos dos. La forma como Ace tenía cogido a Julius simplemente me pudo~. Ya sabemos quién es el único que logra ver al señor inexpresividad fuera de su usual forma de ser (*coff_gimiendoelnombredeAce_coff*).

Para nadie es un secreto lo que estos dos hicieron sobre la mesa, ¿neh? Y luego llegó Alice, y Ace le mandó a limpiar el _desorden_ que dejaron, mientras le respondía que Julius estaba en la habitación con dolor de cadera, que le dejase descansar (?). Si, Alice es la sirvienta, por algo el traje. JUAS. xDDD.

_Esa noche, Ace se quedó a dormir en la torre del relog, y Julius no pudo recuperarse de su cadera~._

¿Review?


End file.
